A filter element for a fuel cell is known from the publication EP 1349 638 B1 in which activated carbon is used as an adsorbing filter medium. For example, a bed of activated carbon in a cylindrical filter is proposed. The filter element is connected upstream of a fuel cell and is used to clean the cathode air.
An object of the present invention is to create a robust filter element, in particular, for filtering air.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a filter system having such a filter element.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the previously mentioned objects are achieved by a filter element having a filter body, which has, at least in sections, a wound layer having at least one adsorbent, as well as, according to another aspect of the present invention, a filter system having such a filter element.
Advantageous embodiments and advantages of the present invention result from the additional claims, the description and the drawings.